ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Chicken Run/Transcript
Opening (DreamWorks Pictures) (TBD) (The film starts in nighttime taking place in the Tweety's chicken farm in Yorkshire in UK, setting around the early 1950s; a man named Mr. Tweedy is investigating his farm. Two dogs follow him. Every now and then, he spots an orange-skinned hen named Ginger. To avoid getting caught, she hides behind a hut. The other chickens line up by the fence until they bump.) Red hen: Shush! (One of the chickens, Bunty, attempts to crawl underneath the fence, but due to her overweight body, it lead her to be stuck, much to Mr. Tweety got the attention) I'm stuck! (Ginger walks to Bunty and covers her mouth to hush her and decides to pull her out, with other chickens pushing her. Unfortunately, Ginger hears a barking noise from the Tweety's dog and overlooks to realize that they are being caught by Mr. Tweety) Ginger: '(''whispers; pushing Bunty back in the fence) Get back. (Finally the other chicken pulls Bunty inside the fence. However, Ginger runs away as Mr. Tweedy tries to catch her in the nick of time, by sending his dogs to chase Ginger around the farm. Ginger runs up the Tweety's house where she finds herself trapped, which leads to the dogs surrounding her. She uses a garden gnome for protection, but the dogs bite the head. As a Ginger backs up, a door opens. Mr. Tweedy's wife appears) 'Mrs. Tweety: '(glares at Ginger) Mr Tweedy? What is that chicken doing outside the fence? '''Mr. Tweety: (laughs hesitantly to her; grabs Ginger by the neck) Ooh! I don't know, luv, I... Mrs. Tweety: 'Just deal with it, now! (''Mrs. Tweety slams a door. Mr. Tweedy frowns and glares at the captured hen as he takes her to a dumpster-like place, where he opens the door) '''Mr. Tweety: I'll teach you to make a fool out of me. (he shoves Ginger down the cellar landing her on the coal. He shuts a door and turns to the other poor hens) Now let that be a lesson to the lot of you! No chickens escape from Tweety's farm! (He leaves and the title "Chicken Run" appearing on the screen. The scene cuts to the music montage; with Ginger marks for her fail escape attempt on the wall in the dumpster feeling discouraged. The next morning where all the hen wakes up and walks out from her coop, leaving their laid eggs their nest, where then the Tweetys picks the eggs one by one for their egg counts, every morning. The scene jumps to TBD) Scene 1 (After the opening credits ended, a bumping sound is coming from a dumpster. Cut inside is Ginger, feeling bored, toying a tennis ball by bouncing a wall until Mr. Tweety opens the bottom door and kicks Ginger back to the chicken pen) Hen: '(''knitting her quilt) Morning, Ginger. Back from holiday? '''Ginger: (Dusts off the coal on her arm) I wasn't on holiday, Babs. I was in solitary confinement. Babs: 'It's nice to get a bit of time to yourself, isn't it? (''Suddenly, the bell rings. An elder rooster walks on the roof and stops, but not too close to the edge) 'Elder rooster: '''Ahem. Roll call! Come along. You'll be late for parade. (''the chickens shuffle to their spots in line, WWII style) Pip, pip. Quick march. Left right, left right, left right! Come on, smarten up! 'Hen: '''Ow! (''Bunty pushes the other hen away to make room for Ginger) 'Elder rooster: '''Discipline! Back in my RAF days, when the senior officer called for a scramble, you'd hop in the old crate and tally-ho! Chocks away! '''Bunty: '(bit impatient) Give over, you old fool! They just want to count us. '''Elder rooster: '''How dare you talk back to a senior ranking officer. Why, back in my RAF days... '''Ginger: (seeing the Tweetys comes out) Fowler, they're coming. Back in line. 'Fowler: '''Right! (''joins the others; to Bunty) There'll be a stern reprimand for you, lad. You're grounded. (The Tweetys opens the fence door) Attention! (the chickens stand in the line motionless. TBD)